U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,003 suggests a recording tape applicator that can be used for accurately securing a strip of magnetic recording tape along a bottom edge of a card or photograph so that the recording strip is accurately spaced from and parallel with the edge for recording and playing back in the recording slot of a magnetic recorder. With such an arrangement, the recording tape must be secured permanently to a card or photograph before it can be recorded. Especially relative to photographs, this means that sound recorded on the magnetic strip is limited to sound made after the photographic print is completed.
There is a need for a sound recording strip that can be recorded separately from the card or photograph on which it is eventually mounted so that sound recordings can be made simply and conveniently whenever the desired sound occurs, and the recorded sound can be matched with whatever card or photograph is desired. This invention provides a magnetic sound strip on a carrier that allows recording on the strip before it is permanently mounted and also facilitates easy use and mounting. The invention aims at an inexpensive, convenient, and compact carrier for magnetic recording tapes that are later mountable on a card or photograph.